


µɳωαɳƭε∂

by Nagisa_Akabane



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Loneliness, M/M, Neglect, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagisa_Akabane/pseuds/Nagisa_Akabane
Summary: He never wanted this, he never asked for it. The neglect, the loneliness, the emotional abuse. It's crushing him, shattering him.But he'll never let it show.





	1. Chapter 1

He took in a deep, shaky breath, his dull gaze staring at the fan that slowly spun above him. He reached his hand up, as if in an attempt to touch the ceiling, only to let it fall back, and giving a weak laugh. His gaze moved over to his phone when it buzzed.

He reached to his nightstand and grabbed his phone, checking to see who had messaged him. His heart ached when he read the message, and tears began to fill his eyes. He threw his phone onto his bed, before slowly sitting up, forcing himself off the soft mattress.

He just wanted this all to stop, he never asked for this to happen.

_He didn't ask for this pain..._


	2. Chapter 2

"Karma-kun!" Karma turned to look at the person who called his name, which happened to be none other than Nagisa. He gave a small smile, and waved at him. The bluenette closed the distance between them by throwing his arms around the male. Karma seemed to hesitate before returning the hug. 

"It's good to see that you're back from America, Nagisa-kun." Karma ruffled his hair, before they broke apart from the hug. "It's certainly good to be back!" Nagisa smiled, before he and Karma started walking together. 

"So how are things between you and Asano-kun?" 

The redhead seemed to just freeze up instantly. It was an innocent question, Nagisa had been a huge supporter of their relationship since the start, but it still made his heart ache. He gave a fake smile and said it was fine. He didn't want to worry Nagisa. He didn't want him to find out...

"So how was America?" Karma decided to ask as they settled down in a cute, small cafe. It was Kama's favorite place, he enjoyed bringing Nagisa here. The bluenette smiled then talked about his trip, telling his redheaded friend how his mother let him go to an American concert, the few times he almost got kidnapped... Karma didn't like when Nagisa told him that part, but he simply listened, not letting his feelings toward it show.

"In all, it was rather alright." Nagisa took a sip of his drink, glancing at Karma. The redhead had this look of distance in his eyes, although it seemed like he was looking directly at Nagisa. He frowned, before snapping his fingers in front of his face. "Karma-kun!" 

Karma blinked a few times, his gaze finally have a focused look in them. "I spaced out, didn't I?" Nagisa nodded, frowning. "What's going through your head, Karma-kun?" He reached and placed a hand on top of Karma's. He gave no reply at first, before moving his hand away. "Nothing you should worry about, Nagisa-kun." 

The bluenette didn't seem the slightest bit convinced, but he sighed and didn't push it. "Alright, if you say so." He stood up then stretched, not seeming to notice as his shirt rose up just enough to show the slightest bit of his belly. Karma reached over and poked his belly, before standing up as well, grabbing his back. "I'll see you tomorrow at school," he waved, before heading to the doors.

"Bye, Karma-kun!"

While walking home, Karma pulled his phone out of his pocket, to check and see if he had any messages. He frowned when he saw there was no new ones, before sighing and stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

 _Of course,_ he couldn't help but think,  _he's always too busy to spend time with me...when was even the last time we went on a proper date? Back when we first got together in January? And now here it is, almost five months later... He never even showed up for our month anniversaries..._

Tears had began to fall, and by the time he finally got home, his vision was too blurry for him to register the car that was in the driveway. When he opened up the door and stepped into the house, wiping away his tears, he didn't expect to see his parents when his vision finally cleared.

"You're finally home now." His father's voice spoke from the living room, as he stood up and walked to his son. "You're late."

_And as if things couldn't get any worse..._


End file.
